


《前所未见》23

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [24]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 5





	《前所未见》23

李赫宰将黎疆同意离婚的消息告诉李东海的时候，他们刚结束激烈的性事，抱在一起躺在温水中。  
李赫宰蹭了蹭李东海的脸颊，水下双手十指相扣。

“哥哥，以后我可不会再翻栏杆了。”

“嗯…？”李东海疲倦的闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊回应。他实在是乏得厉害，却听到李赫宰在他耳边慢慢说道。

“他同意离婚了，刚刚打电话来说的就是这个事。”

李东海安静了几秒，一下子睁大眼睛。他不顾酸痛的腰，扭过身体抓住李赫宰的小臂，表情十分紧张。  
“同意了？”

“嗯，就是最近的事了。”李赫宰把人重新拉回怀里“准备准备，跟我好好恋爱吧。”

“不是……”李东海却仍然拧紧眉头“赫宰，你确定他不是有什么阴谋吗？”

“放心，他不敢。”李赫宰在水下挪动身体，贴上李东海的额头，肯定的重复道“他不敢的，你知道为什么吗？”

李东海眨着眼睛看他。  
李赫宰笑着吻了吻微张的猫咪唇。  
“我们要是消失了，他会比我们消失得更早。”

李东海神情有些不解，不过他没有再问。李赫宰不喜欢他提起黎疆，他也不想主动提起那个人。既然赫宰说没问题，那就是没问题了，他反手回抱住alpha，钻进怀里闭上眼睛。  
他不知道的是，另一边办公室的黎疆正在暴走的边缘，如果没有李东海在中间，李赫宰会是他一定会拉拢的人。  
这个小子年纪轻轻，倒是聪明又仔细，还沉得住气。如果不是李东海，也许他会很喜欢这个年轻人。虽然手腕还稍显稚嫩，不过已经能隐隐看到未来运筹帷幄的影子了。  
黎疆望着手上传来的电子文档沉下脸色，上面是他和喻子时的照片视频。再往下翻，是财团案调查卷宗，里面详细记录了他和财团的所有秘密。  
李赫宰轻描淡写地告诉他，只要自己和李东海有一方出现意外，这些东西都会公布于世。真正让黎疆忌惮的是李赫宰说还有惊喜，他慢慢思索起来，他不能让一条船的人都倒霉，不然就没人保自己了。

李东海和黎疆离婚这事在黎疆松口同意后还是不可避免地拖了两天，李赫宰跟黎疆谈了条件，他为李东海争取了郊区的那套别墅划到名下。  
那套别墅藏满了李东海上一段婚姻的痛苦和彷徨，整整六年的秘密全部在这座房子里，也见证了李东海和李赫宰相识相爱，包括即将走回去结束那段令omega痛苦的婚姻，他们可以站在阳光下。  
李赫宰在这一点上不肯让步，除了那个房子有特殊意义以外，他想为李东海在这里留下点什么。这里让人痛苦，但也是李东海的故乡。  
他的执着还是值得的，黎疆只思考了一小会便同意，一套房子对上层政客而言不算什么。办理手续起草法律文件费了点时间，最终他们定下了最后见面办离婚手续的日子。黎疆是公众人物，会直接让民政局的工作人员到别墅，他们三方在那里见面。  
这些事情李东海都是听李赫宰转述的，李赫宰不肯让李东海和黎疆直接联系，连办理手续都是实在没办法才不情不愿地让他露面。

约定的那天早上，李东海天还没亮就睁开眼，高层此刻正雾茫茫一片，李赫宰还在沉沉睡着，呼吸绵长沉稳。  
他安静地躺在李赫宰旁边，腰间的手臂将他整晚圈在怀里，他想起身，刚挪动一下李赫宰便无意识的收紧，又将他抱在身前。  
李东海一晚上都没怎么睡着，梦里乱七八糟什么都有，他甚至梦到自己和黎疆结婚的那天，大家都很高兴他们结成一对，只有他一个人在哭泣。  
他后来被琐碎的梦扰得心烦，干脆不睡了，在夜里望着李赫宰出神，不知道什么时候又伴着茶香睡熟。

如果没有李赫宰，他可能现在已经按部就班的听从黎疆的话，为不爱的人绵延后代。而现在，他安稳地躺在柔软大床，身边是真心相爱的人，未来一片光明。  
李东海望着李赫宰睡嘟起来的脸，轻轻在那肉肉的唇瓣上吻了吻。是赫宰给了他们两个人未来，为他创造了全新的生活，此后的每一天他不需要再背负着沉重的枷锁，隐形的笼子彻底消失于他的生活。  
李东海闭上眼睛，慢慢吻着李赫宰的唇瓣，精心用舌尖描绘过唇形。他何其幸运，等来了自己的救赎。

上午九点一刻，早上的白雾已经消散，阳光明媚灿烂。李东海第一次从这个高耸入云的顶层公寓走出去，他坐电梯到地下停车场，李赫宰牵着他的手径直走向自己的新车。

“不错吧？布加迪奇龙，我们哪天试试？”

李东海起先呆滞了一秒，而后突然脸颊爆红，一把甩开李赫宰的手。  
“你别胡说！！”

李赫宰笑呵呵的跟过去两步，亲了亲李东海的脸颊。  
“不逗你了，上车吧，今天我开车陪你过去。”

他们比约定的时间提前了快一个小时到的，李东海在自己家门前矗立一阵，腿侧的手被轻轻握住。  
李赫宰晃了晃两人牵在一起的手。  
“都办完以后我带你出去兜风，去浦项看日出。”

李东海深吸口气，推门进到屋里。奢华的房子毫无人气，最近没有人回来过，有些设施摆放都落了灰。  
李东海进屋后习惯性走到厨房，把冰箱打开清理过期食品，李赫宰跟在他身后，坐在高脚凳上百无聊赖地看着人忙。  
“别收拾了，等明天我请个家政过来彻底收拾一圈，这房子就关了，以后看你想怎么用。”

“你喝果汁吗？”李东海晃了晃手里的饮料“还是要草莓牛奶？”

他们在一起没多久的时候，李东海就发现这个小男朋友嗜甜，尤其喜欢甜滋滋的果汁，像个小男孩儿。

现在想想，如果黎疆在家里的时候打开过冰箱，可能比之后那样会更早发现异常。  
李东海顺手将果汁放到桌上，转身上楼简单收拾一下自己的房间。李赫宰对他说他们也许不会再回来这里了，李何彦希望他们结束这些事以后尽快离境，估计不会再回来，李东海也不想回来，他宁愿跟李赫宰去对自己来说陌生的国度。

黎疆从车里下来后长舒口气，睨了眼不远处低调奢华的布加迪，看来李赫宰已经到了。  
布加迪就算风格再低调也惹眼，跑车前身张扬的红色，侧边车门用银色勾勒出一个C型过渡，车尾纯黑。门脸经典的拱门设计，上面清晰的布加迪logo。一看就是新车，车身在阳光下发光。  
黎疆站在路边，先欣赏了一下这辆布加迪奇龙，男人没有不爱车的，更何况是这样的一辆传奇好车。  
一旁的秘书挂断电话走过来。  
“部长，民政局的工作人员很快就到了，律师也在路上。”

“嗯。”黎疆微微颔首，半晌才又开口。  
“你去车上等我。”

他和李东海的婚姻最终还是在六年后走到尽头，他对婚姻倒是没什么留恋，只不过…一想到那天在电话里听到的声音，还是不免有些酸涩。  
他为自己有这样的想法感到恼火，和处理白铭那天一样，感到莫名其妙的烦躁。

黎疆向大门走去的路上，透过客厅的落地窗看到屋内，李赫宰和李东海在料理台两边，一站一坐。不知道说到什么事，李东海笑着探过身子，隔着料理台飞速亲了下李赫宰的脸，又不好意思地低下头，勾住李赫宰的手臂。  
黎疆就那么看着，然后缓缓收回视线。他感到胸腔内不断翻腾的情绪，在无人可见的地方轻扯下嘴角。  
他还是很嫉妒，并且对那样的李东海感到心动。

大门开合的声音打断了李东海和李赫宰的交谈声，李东海脸上的笑容迅速消失，他几乎是与黎疆走进来的同时，条件反射地后退几步。即便是现在李赫宰就在旁边陪着，即将从这痛苦中解脱，他依然很怕黎疆。  
李赫宰见状站起身，李东海像只受惊的小动物，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，咬住下唇一脸惊恐。他走过去拉住李东海的手，微微用力才把人从厨房带出来。

黎疆径自坐到单人沙发，长腿交叠，一边整理衣服一边随口道“去帮我倒杯水。”

李东海双肩微微瑟缩了一下，立刻站起身，随即被李赫宰按住，又拉回自己身边坐好。他这时才想起来，他们马上要离婚了，他不需要再这样。  
他已经习惯黎疆这样对自己讲话，垂下头没有应声。对面的黎疆意识到他没有起身，遂看过来，李东海感受到那道目光，将头垂的更低，手心紧张的冒出汗。  
李赫宰在一旁开口。  
“你是没睡醒吗？渴了自己倒。”

黎疆颇为感兴趣的挑挑眉，将目光移到李赫宰身上，后者只是理所当然地看着他，毫无惧色。李东海一直没有说话，紧紧挨着李赫宰，他上一次见到黎疆是他答应洗标记的那个晚上，第二天就痛不欲生地差点死掉。  
他听到对面的人发出一声轻笑，食指敲了敲茶几。

“行啊，都有人撑腰了。”

李东海默不作声，小心翼翼攥住李赫宰的小指。如果不是为了签离婚协议，他真的不想再见到黎疆。他以前以为自己可以直接面对黎疆，李赫宰不让他接触还觉得人是将自己当陶瓷捧着，直到今天真的这样面对面地坐着，李东海只能感觉到深深的恐惧。他甚至不敢抬头看黎疆，瑟缩肩膀坐在李赫宰身边才感到安定。清淡的茶香不急不躁铺在周围，李赫宰反握住他的手包在手里摩挲。

客厅陷入诡异的沉默，李东海几乎快要哭出来，他好害怕。  
Omega情绪不稳定信息素也无意识的铺开，黎疆敏感地嗅了嗅空气中的玫瑰香，分辨出其中并没有茶香。他突然想到什么，仔细打量李东海一番。Omega脸色红润，估计是最近被养得很好，一个多月以前惨白的小脸已经无法和现在对上号。  
李赫宰拍了拍李东海的手背，低声让他先去楼上看看。李东海听后犹豫一阵，最终点了点头，听话的走了。  
时间还有一阵子，李赫宰跟黎疆还有话要谈。

黎疆不自觉地望着李东海出神，omega腰线长得漂亮，圆润挺巧的臀包裹在牛仔裤里，大腿纤细却有肉感。他沉默地看着，微微眯起眼睛。他刚刚在人起身的时候一晃而过看清衣领滑动后锁骨的吻痕，李东海走路时不自觉扭动着腰，一路飘着玫瑰香离开了。  
他轻轻吸口气，馥郁芬芳的玫瑰香气好闻极了，他面上没有表情，来时就有的酸涩嫉妒愈发放大。  
李东海一看就是被好好疼爱过，气色也比以前好很多，看来已经从那次洗标记的伤害中走出来。即便切断了和李赫宰的标记，也在无意识地依赖着alpha，坐在李赫宰身边安安静静，低头挨着alpha的身体坐着，微微颤栗后偷偷握住李赫宰的手指。  
他时至今日还是觉得，李东海越是现在这样越让他觉得心动，陷入爱情的omega周身好像围绕着柔软的光，望着李赫宰时眼波流转，羞涩又依赖。虽然这样的变化不是因为他，不过他也没那么在乎，人只是都喜爱漂亮的事物。

“所有的东西都在这里，你们办完手续我会删掉。”  
李赫宰将pad拿出来，放在茶几上。他懒着较真黎疆那让他不舒服的眼神，像牛皮糖一样紧紧黏在李东海身上，若不是因为这是最后一次见面，他一定会再揍黎疆一顿，警告他管好自己的眼睛。  
反正以后也不会再见面了，李赫宰忍下心里的烦躁，尽量无视黎疆脸上回味的表情。

“事情结束我会带他立刻离开这，你的事东海不会对任何人说。”

黎疆点了点头“既然不留在这，还要房子？”

“一套房子而已，你舍不得？”李赫宰眼皮都没抬，随口回道“东海挂念那些花，一套房子对你来说也不是什么大的钱吧。”

“喻子时呢？”

李赫宰耸耸肩“那是你的omega，我怎么知道。”

黎疆仿佛听到了什么好笑的事，他笑着看李赫宰一本正经的表情，“我的omega？我的omega不是马上就要跟我离婚了么？”

李赫宰沉下脸色，一字一顿说道“东海就算不是我的人，跟你离婚也是迟早的事。喻子时的孩子怎么没的，不需要我赘述吧。”

“也是，标记早都没有了。”黎疆气定神闲望着对面已见怒意的alpha，心底感叹，到底还是年轻人，捉住一个点踩一下就开始沉不住气了。  
果不其然，对面李赫宰噌的一下子站起来。  
“你居然还有脸说标记的事？！你就是再恨他，他当时也答应你洗掉标记了，你何必在动手术上为难他？折磨omega这么开心吗，会有折磨自己omega的alpha？你也配说他是你的omega。”

黎疆动了动嘴唇欲说什么，但最终还是没有解释麻药的事，他懒得解释了。  
“你还太年轻，以后就会知道的，没有人能专心一个人。”

“那是你。”李赫宰冷静下来，收起桌上的pad。  
“至少我不爱谁，也不会故意去折磨他。”

黎疆不置可否，耸了耸肩无所谓的坐着。李赫宰见他这样便感到怄火，黎疆这种人，恐怕到死的那天都不会理解自己做的那些事会给omega带来多大的影响。不要说喻子时，东海至今被他碰触腺体的时候都会微微缩起肩膀，小幅度的闪躲再停住，然后刻意迎合他。  
黎疆根本不知道自己毁了别人的人生，作为一个alpha，对omega没有哪怕一丁点的怜悯尊重之心，好像那些omega们都只是桌上的乐高游戏而已。李赫宰拧紧眉头，他跟这样的人待在一起，每一秒都觉得无比恶心。

好在工作人员很快就到了，李赫宰起身去楼上叫李东海，黎疆先一步走到门口开门，和特意赶来的工作人员寒暄。  
李东海乖乖坐在房间的床上，他知道李赫宰是故意支开自己，他也不知道赫宰要跟黎疆说什么，人让他上来，他就上来了。  
李赫宰开门见他正在发呆，猫咪唇微微噘着，望着地面不知道在想什么，一侧的头发垂下来。刚刚胸腔堆积的郁气瞬间消散，李赫宰不自觉地咧开嘴角，快步走过去蹲下。  
“东海，工作人员来了，下去吧。”

李东海回过神，看着李赫宰，alpha望着他，又重复了一遍。

“东海，你马上就要自由了。”

离婚手续比起结婚那时候简洁许多，填好表格签字，交照片等工作人员处理就可以。李赫宰把李东海送下楼，目送人自己走到饭桌那边，他躲在楼梯上看着。  
李东海是真的鼓起勇气才敢走出去的，他一向害怕黎疆，更别说坐在一起。他惴惴不安地在椅子上坐着，幽幽传来的古龙香让李东海时刻保持警惕，犹如野外的一只小兽，随时准备逃跑。  
黎疆余光瞥见他紧张的神情，破天荒的，他主动挪了下凳子远离李东海，不让omega紧张地微微发抖。他稍起身挪动凳子的时候，李东海明显倒吸口气，向远离黎疆的那边倾斜身体。李东海不是故意这么大的反应，只是身体条件反射的想要躲开。

“好了，证件您二位收好。”  
工作人员完成手上的工作以后分别将两个离婚证放到他们面前，李东海小心翼翼拿过来，紧紧握在手里。他抿起嘴低头望着，手心的汗不小心蹭到证件封皮，他赶紧擦干净，然后双手捧着。  
黎疆去送民政局的工作人员，李东海什么都没想，握着离婚证转身跑回楼梯，李赫宰在那里等他。他仍觉得不真实，几年的煎熬到这里戛然而止，彻底结束了。之后迎接他的就是全新的人生，有舒适的房子，有贴心的爱人，未来他们还会有小朋友。  
李东海跑到楼梯口，李赫宰已经走下来，顺手接住扑过来的人，李东海一把抱住他的脖子。

“结束了…”

“开心了吧？以后哥哥要好好跟我谈恋爱才行。”  
李赫宰摸摸人后背，李东海背上的衣服湿热的，一看就是刚刚紧张的出了汗。他拍拍高兴的露出小牙的人，凑近亲了亲嘴角。  
“一会把这房子的转让协议签了，下午咱们出去兜风。”

黎疆转身便看见年轻AO亲昵地抱在一起，李东海根本不避讳，扭着身体钻进李赫宰怀里，像只伸懒腰的小猫，抱着李赫宰的脖子啄了一下，耳朵红红的。  
两人正在楼梯处笑眯眯地说着话，旁若无人得好像黎疆不存在。李赫宰接过李东海手里的离婚证，为了这个小小的本子不知道费了多少力气，好在如今顺利到手。  
黎疆只是站在那里看着，突然感到有些苦涩。他以前从未见过李东海和李赫宰相处，omega在alpha身边安定娇气，李赫宰轻轻捏了下他的鼻尖，李东海只是略微闭了闭眼睛。  
他们之间隔着客厅，听不清具体说了什么，只能看到两个人幸福快乐的笑容。黎疆收回视线，在今天之前的漫长时间里，他从来没在李东海脸上见到过那样的表情。

这次李赫宰不需要再躲起来，律师带着起草好的文件走进来，李赫宰陪李东海一起过去。他怕李东海吃亏，那份合同仔仔细细地从头到尾读了两遍，确认没有问题才放心让人签字。客厅安静极了，没有人开口讲话，除了收拾文件的杂音什么声音都没有了。  
李赫宰六年前的时候还是个高中生，又在国外，他根本不知道李东海当年婚礼的时候闹出了多大的动静。  
那个时候网络还没有现在这么发达，就已经传遍了婚礼现场的照片。李氏财团当年如日中天，把刚成年的omega儿子送给黎疆联姻人尽皆知。当年摆尽了排场，大把的金钱让所有人都迷惑了双眼，以为omega是愿意的。  
比起当年的声势浩大，离婚时却悄无声息，一片树叶吹落都能听到声音。

黎疆平静地收起桌上的合同和证件，他最近常在想因果轮回这事。  
李东海原本没有今天这样的机会，一个多月前他几乎堵死了李东海所有的路，甚至离成功只差那么一点点。结果因为白铭的愚蠢，他和成功失之交臂，被迫引着走到了离婚这步弃车保帅。  
他还想说什么，李赫宰和李东海已经起身准备离开。李赫宰在转身前就pad放到黎疆手里，轻声道希望以后也不会再见面。

李东海没有什么需要带走的东西，留在这的一丝一毫都装满了曾经的苦涩，之后会跟随那段记忆永远地封存在这里。  
他连看都不愿意再看黎疆一眼，因为李赫宰陪在身边，整个人看上去放松了许多。他直到走出大门都没有再说一句话，安静地牵着李赫宰的手离开。

黑红相间的布加迪启动时发出沉闷的轰鸣声，尾翼变换了下角度，轰油门的引擎声响彻整条街。紧接着，那辆显眼的跑车载着人急速离开。  
车侧的银色环形边框晃的黎疆皱眉别过脸，他听着汽车远去的引擎声，突然叹了口气，感到巨大的空虚。  
他独自在那里站了许久，直到秘书推门进来才回过神，默默走出院子关好门，也离开了。  
这座房子整整六年过去，终于被彻底关上了大门。

李赫宰没有食言，真的带李东海一直在外边玩。  
他说要带李东海体验一下二十多岁的人的日常生活，订了一个包厢陪他吃饭，然后坐上车直接开上高速。其实他们也不知道要去哪，李赫宰在路上随便开，随便找了个分叉口下道，一路开一路看，遇见什么就停下来去逛逛。  
那辆布加迪拉风十足，托十六杠发动机的福，他们走到哪都很高调。好在李东海几乎不怎么出门，这里也不是首都，他戴上帽子遮住脸也没被认出。  
李赫宰带他去了一处游乐园，李东海倒是对那些设施器材没什么欲望，但被李赫宰牵着在里边慢慢走着，脸上开始洋溢起满足的笑容。  
他从来没去过游乐园，只有小时候来过，长大以后被关在房子里，外面的世界不管哪一点他都觉得新鲜。  
李赫宰看着人新奇懵懂的表情，突然萌生出一种感觉，自己好像拐骗了一个小孩子。李东海浑然不知，高高兴兴挽着李赫宰的手臂，路过鬼屋的时候小声说想去看看。  
李赫宰咽了下口水，有些紧张。

其实李东海没想那么多，他成年后很多事情的评判标准都是从电视或者网上看来的。以前偶尔能出门的时候也是买些用的东西就回去，郊区发展起来以后有了连锁的果蔬超市，他更没有机会去市里。  
他就是听说很多人谈恋爱经常会玩鬼屋，觉得应该很有意思，他哪里知道李赫宰会怕鬼。

“东东东东海………刚刚有人摸我呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

李东海张开手臂抱住飞扑过来的李赫宰，alpha挤在他怀里，手臂用力抱住他，勒得李东海几乎要喘不上气。  
耳边传来急促的喘息，李赫宰声音听起来惊魂未定。  
鬼屋里边太黑了，李东海只能拍拍他的背，慢慢安抚。

“没事别怕，我们一起走。”

“不行有人摸我呜呜呜呜呜我看不到他我不想走呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

李东海几乎快要憋不住笑意，原来李赫宰怕鬼。他轻拍李赫宰的后背，想起一会出去了李赫宰一定会凶他不许再提这事。  
他的小男朋友最看中面子问题了。

李赫宰听到李东海的声音满是笑意，窘迫的抬起头，正好跟后边冒着绿光的鬼脸对视。他吓得喊不出声音，哼哼唧唧的把头埋在李东海的肩膀。

“我们停在这里你会更害怕的，我陪你走嘛~”

李赫宰自觉丢脸到极点，抱住李东海在脖颈用力蹭了蹭，轻咬了下纤细的脖子。  
“你不许笑！”  
他又使劲蹭了蹭颈窝，终于肯答应继续走，偷偷摸摸鼓了鼓脸。  
呜……被omega笑话了。

李何彦送了一份小礼物给终于恢复自由的小情侣，崔羡帮他们查到了当初拍李赫宰和李东海的那个人。  
和他们想的不同，不是黎疆的人，也不是什么八卦报社记者，就是一个普普通通的私家侦探。被宴会上一个omega雇来盯自己alpha的，没想到歪打正着撞到了李赫宰和李东海的事。这人就是贪财，所以才将照片寄给黎疆，只不过还没来得及要钱就被黎疆派出去的人追杀，差点死了。  
李何彦给了那人一笔钱，将原件买下来，送给李赫宰了。  
他其实一开始没想着要给李赫宰的，买完就想直接销毁，他删掉之前打开看了一眼，觉得拍的不错，顺手保存下来送给俩人当礼物。

只不过李赫宰和李东海现在没心情查收这份礼物，他们在夜里抵达浦项市，李赫宰订了一个离海边很近的民宿，三层的小洋房别墅，离看日出的广场不算太远。  
李东海根本没想到李赫宰真的会带他出来玩，他什么都没带就出来，连手机充电器都没拿。李赫宰推着他的肩膀向别墅走去，亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“哎呀哎呀，我的哥哥，生活的乐趣就在于惊喜，你看你怎么老气横秋的，年轻人不需要太多的准备，懂吗？”

“那也不能连个充电器都不准备吧…”李东海打开木质的小门，走进民宿的院子。  
李赫宰知道他喜静，特意订了独栋独院的民宿，院子装潢的很好，树上挂了几盏昏黄的小灯，有花圃，有野餐桌，有秋千，石子路一直通到别墅大门。李东海视线扫过院子，嘴角含笑，他很喜欢。

“你以为这就结束了？”  
李赫宰搭着他的肩膀，十分骄傲地打了个响指，院子瞬间亮了起来。  
暖色的小灯挂满整个小院，同时亮了起来，李东海睁大双眼，他从来没收到过惊喜。李赫宰面对着他倒退了几步，张开手臂十分得意。

“以后我就是哥哥的男朋友了。”

李东海抿起嘴不好意思地笑，小跑着过去抱住李赫宰。年轻alpha得意的眉飞色舞，搭着他的腰走向野餐桌，上面放着蛋糕和鲜花。这次李赫宰没有送他向日葵，而是一束洋桔梗，搭了满天星。  
李东海眼尖，看到花束中藏着的小盒子，红丝绒的，那个大小一眼就能猜出是什么。他咬着下唇，惊喜地看向身旁的人。  
李赫宰对上他的目光笑笑，“一直想送你，以前不合适，现在终于能送了。”  
他将戒指盒拿下来，小心翼翼打开给李东海看，也不知道人家喜不喜欢，他又没见过李东海的婚戒，不知道送什么样子的omega会高兴。

“东海，虽然还不知道什么时候结婚更合适，但是就像结婚一样的谈恋爱吧。”

李东海垂眸看着，李赫宰拉过他的手仔细端详一阵，最终坚定地戴在无名指上。他变戏法似的从花束里又翻出一个戒指盒，对着李东海晃了晃。  
“我的在这呢。”

李东海眨了眨眼睛，夜风将李赫宰的信息素吹的淡淡传来，他鼓起勇气接过戒指盒，脸颊已经烧起来。他人生曾有过一次互换戒指，当时是什么感觉已经完全不记得了，那个银色的小东西套在手上的时候，将他的灵魂也一同束缚。  
李赫宰笑着望他，修长的手指直晃得他眼晕。

“哥哥可要想好，给我戴上了那就是答应我了。”

Omega含羞瞥他一眼，不好意思地抿唇把戒指替他戴上，然后抓住他的手，低着头一声不吭。  
李赫宰得意的露出牙龈，美滋滋地朝李东海讨了一个吻，亲手把花递过去。花束挪去后露出桌上的蛋糕，做的不大，十分精致，上面插着一根心形的蜡烛。  
李东海不解，身旁的人轻声问他要不要拍照，他点点头，虽然不知道为什么，先听话的抱着花和蛋糕合影。  
他依偎在李赫宰的怀里，那个心形的蜡烛点上火以后像小小的烟花，从心的两边开始燃烧。李赫宰陪他一起看，轻吻耳朵。

“不知道你生日收到过蛋糕吗？今天是重生。”  
李赫宰语气忽然带上几分笑意，轻笑了几声，气息忽然加重几下，李东海靠近他的那侧脖颈已经粉红。  
“东海的周岁宴。”

李东海这才明白过来蛋糕的意思，他不知道该说什么，只好用力握住李赫宰的手。他一直自卑于自己有过一段婚姻，在李赫宰的世界里他是那么刺眼的多余。  
至今想想强势进入他的世界的李赫宰都像一个带着光芒降临的神。告诉他原本的世界的模样，不惜钻进肮脏阴暗的笼子里带他离开，哪怕他已经放弃自己的时候李赫宰也没松开过他的手。  
李东海眨了眨眼，偷偷落泪，李赫宰从来没因为这些轻视过他，他们就是普通平常的一对谈恋爱的情侣。

心形的烟花蜡烛已经燃至末尾，但爱永远不会落幕。

-TBC-


End file.
